A Pirate's Life
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Pirate roleplay, butt plugs, rope bondage & Dean/Benny


The rush hour traffic had taken forever and a day (or so it seemed) to wait through before Benny pulled his truck into the front driveway of his newly purchased home. He pulled the keys from the ignition and slammed the metallic door before he briskly stepped down the driveway and over the steps to the pleasantly decorated front door. Benny fished his house key from his back pocket and turned the door open to display a comfortably inviting home.

Stepping in and closing the door behind him as he shucked off his fall coat, he peeked around the front rooms of the house as he hollered aloud, "Baby, I'm home."

It wasn't long before Benny was greeted with a sultry welcome from a very familiar voice.

"Ahoy, matey." Dean, Benny's boyfriend and current housemate, winked as he stood at the top of the stairs wearing the most scandalous outfit possible.

Benny had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing what was in front of him—Dean was dressed in black, skin-tight booty shorts that accentuated every possible curve of his lower half. His upper chest was covered with a red and black striped V-neck midriff top that cut off exactly eight inches above his navel. His legs were covered with black leather thigh-high boots, and his blonde head donned a black tricorn that was decorated with a white decorative feather that fluttered at its full height. Dean was also wielding a plastic cutlass in his right hand that he started to swing back and forth as he descended the stairs.

"Well I'll be damned." Benny breathed as he watched the vision of lust saunter closer and closer.

Dean grinned when he reached the bottom and flung his arms out around his boyfriend's thick neck. He leaned his face upwards as he clung lazily onto the taller man, "Hello to you, too, captain."

"And what do I owe this fine pleasure to, lad?" Benny ducked his head for a kiss with Dean's soft pink lips.

Chuckling slightly, Dean answered, "Y'know it's Halloween tomorrow," Dean watched as Benny raised his brows in question, "And I know we're already going to Sam's party n' all..." Dean loosened his hold around the man's neck and dragged himself into a full standing position, "But I was thinking the two of us could have some fun beforehand?"

Benny's cock twitched at the idea, excited that Dean was so smart and thoughtful when it came to their needs, "You sure do know how to surprise a guy."

Dean kissed the scruff of Benny's chin and tugged the front fabric of his shirt, trying to lead him upstairs, "How about we take this up to the crow's nest, eh?"

"Aye, aye, babe." Benny smiled and eagerly climbed the stairs behind his boyfriend's tight little ass.

Once they were in the bedroom, Dean excitedly bounced onto the mattress and arranged himself tantalizingly across the black velvet covers. He watched hungrily as Benny approached the end of the bed and crawled past the storage bench that they kept at the foot. The lustful man slithered overtop Dean's partially spread legs and towered over his midsection.

"Where should I start first?" Benny purred as he looked over the tempting body that lay spread out beneath him.

"Wherever you'd like, bucko." Dean teased, pushing his knee up into Benny's chest ever so delicately.

Without further indication as to what he would do, Benny's hands hastily dipped below Dean's backside and slid the skin-tight shorts below his cheeks, pulling them below his knees.

As Benny was pulling his only lower layer of covering from its place, Dean breathed, "Got some rope for you, too, captain." Dean's eyes roamed over to the nightstand drawer to Benny's right.

Benny curiously shifted his attention to the piece of furniture and tugged the small drawer open. He dropped his hand into the drawer and extracted a small binding of soft rope.

Grinning at Dean, Benny swiftly pried Dean's shirt from his chest and tossed it to the side of the bed. He took the rope and began to adeptly tie Dean into a pentagram knot. When Benny was finished and Dean's arms were wrapped behind his back, the older man had Dean turn onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

"Can't wait to get me a piece of this booty." Benny laughed as he placed his meaty palms atop the supple curve of Dean's perfectly rounded globes.

Clearing his throat and aiming his attention again toward the nightstand, Dean spoke, "There's another surprise in there for you."

"Ain't you just full of 'em today?" Benny chortled as he once again reached over into the drawer and fished for Dean's surprise. When his fingers grazed along the contour of cool steel, he curled his fingers and plucked the unknown object from its holding bin.

When Benny opened his palm, it was to reveal a golden egg-shaped plug with an ornamental ruby at the base of its straightened tail. He held the plug for a moment before he looked back to Dean for further instruction.

"This what I think it is?" Beny held the object in Dean's view.

"You know it is."

"Damn, sugah, you know how to hit the spot." Benny's cock began tenting his constricting pants.

"Shut up n' hit my spot, yeah?" Dean turned his head back and rested it on the pillow as he waved his ass in the air.

Benny got the hint and stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of the egg, slickening it with his own spit before he directed the crown into the flexible entrance of Dean's hole. Dean felt his skin pebble with goosebumps when the cool surface of the metallic object brushed against his bare skin, and he slowly released a low groan as the older man gently pressed the object further in.

"Gonna bury my treasure inside your nice warm cave, darlin'." Benny purred as he wriggled and pushed, watching Dean's hole obscenely expand around the intruding gadget—his rim stretched taut and pink with the pressure.

Dean moaned into the pillow as Benny finally shoved the plug in its full length; the base of the ruby gemstone was rested flush atop the entrance to Dean's channel. Benny proceeded to massage the flesh of Dean's ass, kneading it wantonly with his knuckles and finger pads. When he was finished massaging, Benny flipped Dean over onto his back so that he was stomach up and facing him again.

"How're you holdin' up?" Benny asked.

"Fuckin' gold." Dean winked and lipped his lips.

"Great to hear, baby."

Benny clambered off of the bed and repositioned himself so that he was towering over Dean with his unzipped and exposed rock-hard crotch hovering over Dean's orgiastic lips.

"You ready, sugah?"

"Fuckin' get in me." Dean growled before Benny's cock was forcefully shoved into his opened mouth.

Benny fully sheathed himself with the warmth of Dean's moist throat and lips before he began thrusting his pelvis back and forth, in and out. Dean's teeth lightly scraped the surface of Benny's shaft with each collision; he felt the beginning taste of salty precum dribble on his tongue as the man continued to fuck into his face. He let his tongue roam and explore the meaty flesh of Benny's cock during the seconds the dominant partner stilled for a period of time, both halfway in and out of Dean's parted lips. Dean couldn't help but quietly fuss over the fact that his own member was growing hard and stiff with arousal.

The smooth texture of slippery muscle combined with the vibrations of velvety moans teased his cock repeatedly until Benny couldn't take it anymore. With the urgent feeling of the possibility of bursting, Benny ripped his cock from the tepid haven of Dean's mouth and quickly gripped his palm around its base. With a low groan and a hiss, Benny was uncontrollably cumming all over his lover, painting him creamy white.

The feeling of Benny cumming on his chest perked his nipples and brought his cock to full attention. In no time Dean was splattering his own come overtop his own belly, adding to the whipped mess of bodily fluid. By the time both men were finished with their release, Dean was drenched in thick, gooey come.

With both men panting, Benny repositioned himself so that he was seated behind Dean with his stomach supporting the younger man's bound arms and back. They slumped into each other's embrace lazily and left a moment to catch their breath.

"We'll have you shipshape in no time, darlin'." Benny teased as he dipped his finger low onto Dean's soaked belly and scooped up a glob of cum onto his finger before he stuck it playfully into Dean's hungry mouth.

"Mmm," Dean sighed happily, "You can pillage my booty anytime."


End file.
